Modulation of neural tissue in the body by electrical stimulation has become an important type of therapy for patients with chronic disabling conditions, including chronic pain, problems of movement initiation and control, involuntary movements, vascular insufficiency, heart arrhythmias, craniofacial pain and more. A variety of therapeutic intra-body electrical stimulation techniques can be used to treat these conditions. Typically, such devices utilize a subcutaneous battery operated implantable pulse generator (IPG) to provide power or other charge storage mechanisms.